Kara, The Fiery Wanderer
"Ha! You think a little bit of heat is going to save your sorry ass? Guess again! You'll be soon to realize that even Hell has no fury like me! So bring all of your fancy fire and all of your fury of Hell if ya want to, you'll need it if you want to even last 10 minutes against me"! - Kara's full, uncut, quote from her battle with Prizor in Prizor's Wrath. Appearance Kara is a female human who is roughly 5'5 and she weighs about 110 pounds. Kara usually wears a light blue short-sleeved shirt, a pair of light blue shorts, and dark red shoes. In more colder weather, Kara wears a light blue long-sleeved shirt and a pair of light blue pants. But this is mostly just because she decides to wear warmer clothes to not stand out so much, she doesn't really need them. Personality Kara can be a very different person, depending on who she's talking to. When it comes to her family, friends, or people she likes, she's nice to them, a bit excessive when it comes to hugging them, and can be a bit clingy. On the other hand, when she's pissed off, she becomes very furious and very violent. She also becomes a bit temperamental, as a single small thing will make her lose her cool and go all-out on a single-minded path of destruction aimed at whoever pissed her off. History Pre-Adult Life Kara was born as the 9th, and last, sibling of her family. From her birth, she possessed the powers of fire, ice, and electricity, using them most often when she cried and started to lash out in anger on her toys. Because of her highly-destructive nature, her parents kept her secluded from her siblings in order to prevent fights between 2 or more of them. That being said, she wasn't kept locked away inside another castle being guarded by a huge dragon or anything of the sort. She was allowed to see all of her brothers and sisters, but not for an overly-extended amount of time. During this time, she quickly developed a bond with her sibling Ashura, both of them being secluded for their own good, but for 2 different reasons. When Kara became a teenager, she was finally allowed to openly talk to her siblings, who she quickly grew attachments to and tried to cling to each of them in turn. On most of the occasions, this didn't turn out as well as Kara hoped it would. Belial was already on his path of resentment and wanted practically nothing to do with his youngest sister. Xia was mostly concerned with learning more and more knowledge, but she did teach Kara a bit every now and then. Ty was rarely even home, he spent most of his time outside or away training in order to improve his skills even further. When he was home, he usually didn't like to be bothered by any of his siblings. Dawn was a troublemaker who dragged Kara with her on her nightly misdemeanors. The 2 of them together, played pranks on who they pleased and in Dawn's case, to beat up younger children for sport. (Although it is worth mentioning that Kara eventually stopped Dawn from hurting a kid who actually hit her and then stopped hanging out with her so much) Just like it was before, Kara got along with Ashura rather well, being the youngest son and daughter respectively. When Ashura went missing, Kara was the first to go looking for him and the last to return home after having nothing else to try to locate him with. When Ashura eventually escaped his captors and tried to find his way home, Kara was the one who sensed him and brought him back home, where Xia restored the portion of his memories that survived the experimentation. Ashura's memories he retained where those of when he was secluded along with Kara, those being hidden in the back of his head and weren't found by his captors. Early Adult Life WIP Adult Life WIP Powers Pyrokinesis (Kara has shown being able to create fire that she can throw, use as weapons & armor, and use in a wide variety of attacks like beams, blasts, and orbs) Thermokinesis (Stemming from her pyrokinesis, Kara can melt even metal with her bare hands by just gripping it and applying heat to it that causes it to start to liquefy rapidly. The strongest metal she's managed to liquefy with this is stainless steel, although it did take some effort from her) Thermal Vision (Stemming from Kara's thermokinesis, she is able to see the heat around her and her foes and use it to distinguish where her foes are) Cryokinesis (While Kara prefers to use her heat and fire, her ice can be just as lethal. Kara has shown the ability to create deadly icesickle spears, polar blasts & beams, and orbs of ice) Psychrokinesis (Stemming from her cryokinesis, Kara can use the very power of cold to freeze nearly anything she touches in a matter of seconds. She has used this on fire to exhaust it's thermal energy in order to extinguish it) Temperature Resistance (Stemming from both her thermokinesis and her psychrokinesis, Kara is able to resist changes in temperature and survive in and fight in both extreme heat and extreme cold without being weakened or slowed down) Frigokinesis (Also stemming from her cryokinesis is her ability to manipulate and create snow. Kara tends to combine her snow with her ice in order to make her ice-based abilities even stronger by adding in extra force) Electrokinesis (Kara doesn't use her electricity as often as her fire or ice, but she's proven strong enough with it to be able to generate more electricity in less time than small and some medium-sized thunderstorms) Plasmatokinesis (Stemming from Kara's electrokinesis is her ability to manipulate plasma. Using this, Kara is able to lay waste to most robotic-based opponents with ease. But even against non-robots, plasma is indeed a deadly weapon that could cause a lot of destruction) Hydrokinesis (Kara also has the ability to manipulate water, which she uses less often then her normal go-to elements, fire, ice, and electricity. Kara's ability with this element allows her to move entire lakes and seas out of her way and cause medium-sized tidal waves) Hygrokinesis (Stemming from her hydrokinesis, Kara is able to manipulate vapor. This allows Kara to mess with the clouds and even humidity by changing the amount of water vapor in the area) Water Breathing (Stemming from her hydrokinesis, Kara is able to breathe even while completely submerged in water) Geokinesis (Kara can also manipulate earth itself. Using this, Kara is able to rip chunks of the earth straight from the ground and launch them towards her foes. While Kara doesn't quite possess the earth-shattering control over this ability like Eden, she is still able to potentially pull a landmass about as big as Alaska out of the ground) Magmatokinesis (Stemming from her geokinesis and pyrokinesis, Kara is capable of manipulating lava. Kara's full potential with this ability is unknown at this point since she only recently started to use this power for more than just special occasions) Magnetokinesis (Also stemming from her geokinesis, Kara can manipulate magnetism. While this power has fewer uses than most of Kara's other powers, she has found a great use for it in battle, disarming opponents who fight with weapons made out of metal) Aerokinesis (Kara has shown to be able to also manipulate wind as well. While wind is probably the hardest standard element to master, Kara has the skills of a pro at using such an ability. While Kara is easily capable of creating tornadoes or huge gales with this ability, she also uses it in order to allow herself to fly and to move at faster speeds) Aero-Piezokinesis (This is a potentially dangerous power that stems from Kara's aerokinesis, the ability to manipulate air pressure. Kara can use this to apply air pressure to anything she wants really, from objects and attacks to others. As you would expect, this power can be extremely deadly to others) Photokinesis (Using the power of light, Kara has been able to create constructs and use dazzling attacks that can blind those she hits with bright flashes of light. While these light-based attacks are indeed powerful, being one of the 2 original elements, using too much of them in a short amount of time will cause Kara to enter her light form) Invisibility (Stemming from Kara's photokinesis, Kara is able to distort light rays to make herself invisible to the naked eye) Umbrakinesis (Using the power of darkness, Kara has been able to create shadow clones of herself to fight alongside her with all of her own powers at their disposal, hide in the shadows to ambush her foes to gain an advantage, and even absorb light to strengthen the power over her darkness. Once again, while Kara's ability to use darkness is extremely powerful due to it being one of the 2 original elements, using too much of it in short amounts of time will result in Kara entering her dark form) Night Vision (Stemming from Kara's erebokinesis, Kara is able to peer straight through any darkness, giving her an extremely effective variant of night vision that's hard to counter or top) WIP Forms Base Light (Only reached when Kara uses too much of her light-based abilities. This form doesn't make Kara any stronger, but it does grant her great control over all of her powers at the cost of her temporarily losing her emotions and becoming hallowed by the intense light she's been possessed by. In this state, Kara gains an aura of golden light that makes the cowardly-type evil shake with fear) Dark (Only reached when Kara uses too much of her darkness-based abilities. This form doesn't make Kara any stronger, but it does make her extremely vicious and quite dangerous. Without her self-control, Kara becomes far more likely to abuse her gifts, also making her far more dangerous. In this state, Kara gains a cloak made from darkness that has stars twinkling inside of it) Balance (This is the hardest of Kara's 3 forms to obtain. This can only be reached if Kara uses both her Light and Dark forms in the same battle and is still unable to secure victory, has taken at least a moderate amount of damage, and she has to be willing to force her 2 warring halves to unite. If all 3 of those criteria are met, then Kara will be able to enter this form, which fully heals her upon entry and gives her a golden and black aura along with a cloak made of one half light and the other half dark, with the light half having the moon pictured on the inside of it and the dark half having the sun pictured on the inside of it. This form allows Kara to use ALL of her powers to their full extent, while still being able to control them. While this form has no official multiplier yet, it's safe to assume that this form makes Kara at least 10 times stronger) Techniques Razor Kick WIP Somersault Kick(s) WIP Drill Kick WIP Great Sphere WIP Feral Strike WIP Magma Bullet WIP Magma Fountain WIP Incinerate WIP Scorched Earth WIP Aqua Edge WIP Water Bubble WIP Rip Current WIP Deluge WIP Gaia Crusher WIP Shredder WIP Pressure Release WIP Whirlwind Cloak WIP Cold Shoulder WIP Frozen Water WIP Ice Block WIP Freeze WIP Static Shock WIP Ark Lightning WIP Conduction WIP Live Wire WIP Shock Therapy WIP Plasma Revolver WIP Blitzkrieg ("Lightning War") WIP Maximum Overload WIP Battery WIP High Voltage WIP Light Arrow WIP Solar Ray WIP Shadow Rush WIP Dark Hell Blazer WIP Omni-Blast WIP Strengths Having at least 8 elements to draw energy from and use against foes, Kara is a very versatile attacker. Kara's set of powers in particular could be considered the optimal set to take down most opponents by herself. Having both thermal vision and night vision allows Kara to see better than most others. Being resistant to both heat and cold allows Kara to fight anywhere she needs to. When used in tandem with her Water Breathing ability, she can fight even while underwater if she needs to. WIP Weaknesses While Kara does possess a variety of powers, she is a jack-of-all-trades. She is okay to good with all of her powers, but isn't a master at any of them. Having a great amount of powers available may seem like a good thing, but drawing that much power too quickly will easily exhaust her energy reserves, which will leave Kara vulnerable to attacks. Forcing Kara to switch between her powers too often will drain her total energy exponentially, as her body won't have the proper time to get into gear to make full effectiveness of her current power. Kara's fighting style is almost always fueled by anger, making her very predictable to those who have training in how to fight. Kara's strongest form, the Balance Form, is extremely hard to achieve. Which may fail to help her at an important moment, like when she's being beaten down and could really use it's power. Kara's tenacity is powerful, but it doesn't make her invincible. WIPCategory:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Wind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Neutrals